Cache/Post your version of TRW history here
5 of 8 This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1707.20;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 6, 2016 10:36:48 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Post your version of TRW history here Realpolitik > archives Post your version of TRW history here << < (5/8) > >> linksith: --- Quote from: Ept2415 on September 22, 2015, 01:50:34 AM ---That is the type of question a shill would ask --- End quote --- --- Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on September 22, 2015, 06:27:55 AM ---This is the type of statement a Jew would say --- End quote --- Takes one to know one. That's all I'm gonna say argentina: --- Quote from: Pertti II on September 19, 2015, 01:30:05 PM ---Pax OPEC when? Kingdom of Morocco is a veteran of Bloc TRW. I started playing 11.6.2015 when Middle East was added to the game. I quickly joined OPEC and rised to second officer. We wanted to monopolize oil and our only enemy was Al-Jamahiriya. We quickly became the largest alliance and we started planning the war against Al-Jam. We thought we could beat them in two turns. 16.6. Morocco attacked Algeria and later Egypt attacked Libya. It seemed that we were unstoppable and Al-Jam wouldn't have a chance. We recieved lots of aid from Kaleshnia's China but we weren't able to beat them. Algeria and Libya were receiving aid from Argentina(?) and other nations. After Kaleshnia fucked up his country it started to look bad for us. 18.8 traitorous Lebanon attacked Turkey and Saudi-Arabia disbanded OPEC. 19.9 Morocco was the last OPEC country still fighting. I had to accept humiliating peace terms from Algeria. Morocco had to pay 40million$. We still paid and now Morocco is a prosperous nation. Our GDP is over 12000 and we won't lose. When I think of our plan now, it wasn't good. We didn't have any CB and we arrogant. We didn't have any backup plan because we thought Al-Jam wouldn't have a chance. Good job Cotton and Ept. You did it. --- End quote --- ah yes, ept exploited my complete apathy towards TRW and got me to disband OPEC Cotton: --- Quote from: Pertti II on September 19, 2015, 01:30:05 PM --- --- End quote --- I am not above sending a comm like this, but I don't remember sending this comm. It also isn't formatted like something I would send (emoticons in the middle of the message instead of the end, capitalizing the wrong shit, etc). Checked my sent comms but they don't go back very far, probably because I was deleting them during the "I'll show you 200 votes next turn!" period (thanks Vegan). I guess I could've been drunk though, or I could've just pasted something of Ept's. Also I will tell my story when TRW resets. SiameseDream: --- Quote from: Cotton on September 23, 2015, 01:24:20 AM --- I was deleting them during the "I'll show you 200 votes next turn!" period (thanks Vegan). --- End quote --- What? You deleting your comms is my fault.. somehow? Cotton: --- Quote from: The Morally Superior: III on September 23, 2015, 01:38:33 AM ---What? You deleting your comms is my fault.. somehow? --- End quote --- I wish you didn't insist on being so childish. You were trying to murder me with the US and USSR and I didn't want my comms to be revealed to whoever took over like yours were. Obviously. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version